Marvel: 2012-04-30 - Alex Can Cook?
Alex Summers is actually cooking. No, the world hasn't ended, and no he's not on any kind of drugs. Currently with a chef hat on, and an apron that says 'My favorite thyme is Summer-tyme' Alex is cooking what looks like some sort of omlette. He's got ingredients handy, like cheese and diced ham. The smells of cooking eggs permeate throughout the immediate area as well. Nocturne hasn't come to eat, just making her way through before a few smells attract her. Ducking her head in, she asks, "What's cookin'?" before spotting Alex in there. "Should I get the fire extinguisher ready?" She hasn't been too up on who's better in here than others, but it seemed good to say. Creek has not been out of the house in what seems forever to him. He now makes his way to the kitchen for a puddin cup he always enjoy a afternoon puddin. He walks in and blinks at seeing both Alex cooking and the black-blue woman. He walks over to the frig and gets the puddin cup and a spoon, "hey what'cha cooking?" A grin passes the face of Alex as he looks over as Nocturne and Creek come in, both asking what's cooking. He replies with a grin. "Eggs. Or rather omlettes. And I won't need an extinguisher. This is pretty much the only thing I know how to cook well." He admits. He spins the spatula around in his hand before flipping over the eggs in the frying pan. He asks. "You guys hungry? I could make some more." "Right. Well, like I always say, go with what you know," TJ answers, even if they've never heard her say that before. She leans against the wall just inside the area, glancing toward Creek for a moment before looking Alex's way again. "Nah, I'm good. That apron's terible, though." Creek wrikles his nose, "no thanks eggs will kill you or that's what the news said." He strugs and smiles. He is looking more at TJ then Alex, "you know you look a lot like Nightcrawler are you his sister or something?" He frowns, "maybe not you don't have an accent like him." Laura walks on in a ways later, just glancing over at Alex cooking. And.. Why are her eyes searching where the nearest fire extinguisher is? Alex Summers ignores the ill comments about him cooking and adds in a few more ingrediants to his meal. He comments to TJ. "My foster sister sent it to me for my birthday." He shrugs. "Girl has a horrible sense of humor, but eh." He shrugs lightly and nods to Laura as she comes into the room. "Hey, how goes the training with Logan?" He asks absently. Kensington enters Kitchen and Cafeteria - Xavier's Institute - North Salem from Main Wing - Xavier's Institute - North Salem. Nocturne's yellowed gaze takes in Laura upon her arrival, a quick 'Hey' following before she shrugs to Creek. "Something like that, and eggs won't kill you. That's nonsense." Back to Alex, "I guess that means you're stuck with it." Creek laughs, "Well they yellows will and I don't think Alex is a egg white type of guy." He looks over at the pretty but deadly Laura and smiles, "hey there. So your training with your dad now? That's a cool father daughter bonding thing." He smiles at that. Laura just /glances/ over at Creek, "He is not my father. I am merely replicated primarily from his altered genetic data." Then glancing at Alex, "I did not have any limbs remoed in it." Alex Summers comments idly. "Well, Laura, he's your progenitor. That's kind of like being your dad." He smirks a little. "I'm sure that's why he went easy on you in training." He flips the egg out of the pan and onto a plate, then removes the chef hat and the horrible apron. He comments to TJ. "Pretty much. Now that I've worn it, I can say I've worn it and not be lying. Of course, I don't ever have to wear it again." Taking his plate and putting it on the table along with a fork. He gets himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. "Aw come on, Creek. Protein is good for ya." He makes a muscle with his arm. "See. That's the product of protien and good living right there." He was pretty toned, maybe he knew what he was talking about...then again, it's Alex. "Always good when you don't lose an arm or a leg, or a finger. I can't afford to miss any of those," TJ quips, adding, "And I'm partial to this thing too," as the tip of her tail acts like its waving to them. She's dressed casually today, same as usual, but it's not hard to see she's in one of those typically TJ moods of not taking anything all that seriously. When Alex removes the apron and gives his explanation, she answers, "Damn, there goes my chance to get a picture of it for documentation." Laura glances over at Alex curiously, "NO it does not as I am based on his genetic structure rather than it's mixing of chromosome's with another to form the sense of progency." As well as the whole 'you expect Logan to be a parentalfigure' sorta deal which seems to be entirely absent wtih the two as well. The telltale sound of Kenzie's approach can be heard, the dot dot thwack of her red ball bouncing along in the hallway. Finally, the girl proper stops in the doorway and peeks in "W...ww..wwell wot's goin on ere?" she asked with a cocking of her head. Creek smiles, "and how is that different? I think you need to take a health class or something. Test tube baby or not your his daughter and he your father." Creek is close to a test tube baby him self so he has trouble seeing Laura's point of view a boy with two moms and no known dad that was his up bringing. He nods to Alex, "I am all for protein if you want to make me a steak or a pork chop I am all for it just not into eggs. He finish up his puddin cup and throws it out, "So what can you do with that tail. I can think of a few things." He winks and the blue-black woman." Alex Summers was just about to put a forkful of egg into his mouth when he hears the obvious come-on from Creek towards TJ. He winces and murmurs, "Please don't hurt him." Towards the furry woman. He nods at Laura after her comment. "If that's what you believe, I'll leave it alone." When Kenzie makes her entrance he tosses a wave at her. "Hey there. We're just hanging out mostly. Feel free to hang out if you want." He then eats the eggs and makes a 'mmmmm' sound. Nocturne looks between Creek and Laura as he keeps on about the father/daughter thing, just shaking her head without touching the subject for the moment. Kensington is given a brief wave as she says, "Alex managed not to burn the kitchen down." At Creek's question about the tail and the clear innuendo contained within, she just eyes him. "Wouldn't you like to know? If I were you I'd keep those thoughts in your head, kid. I don't think you need to be in any more trouble than you already were after that stunt in the city." Laura moves over to the side as Kensington enters then, just glancing over at Creek and goes to take a seat ove against the wall.. Where she can grab a fire extinguisher if needed. The stories about the general Mansion staff's ability to cook have hit home, it would seem! Creek laughs, "Flirting is not against the rules. The wrost thing that could happen I get the shit kicked out of me." The then looks the Laura, "I don't know he seems like he be a pretty good dad. Could not sneak in late or sneak a drink but other then that he nice and would be a good dad. If I were you I would thanking the stars for him and a chance to get to know him." He then looks at Kensington and a rose appears in front of her. It floats in midair, "and there is the prettiest girl in the school." He walks to the sink and opens the door under it and looks though them. He then stands back up and holds his hands behind his back and smiles, "How are you?" Alex Summers is totally done cooking and didn't even burn or smoke the place out. He seems to be enjoying his eggs and juice as he watches the interaction between Nocturne and Creek. He shakes his head and the boy's audacity. One thing he can say for him, is that he never gives up. A small smile graces his lips as he chuckles under his breath at the thought. He then turns towards Kensington. "Whatcha been up to lately? When you feel like working on your powers more, just let me know." He then comments. "No, flirting isn't against the rules, but you do so at your own risk." He reminds. "And if I tell you to knock it off, you'll knock it off," TJ says to Creek in a cool manner, an edge in her voice. "Remember, I'm part of the faculty here. I don't go around demanding things of the students all that much but I expect you to treat me with a little respect, especially if you want it in return." She says nothing of beating him up, though she has no doubt it wouldn't take much. Might not be right, though. The elf-like woman does get herself a glass of water to sip from, looking toward the others quietly. Laura shifts over to look at Nocturne, and just puts her hands over into her pockets, and does not comment. Her glare is still present at Creek though. He might still be allowed here as a student, but he still makes her paranoid and wary, and she moves to grab an apple from the fridge then. She makes an effort to physically soften herself. Creek snorts at TJ, "no one respects me." He shakes his head, "so don't try the line on me. In fact I sure Laura if given the chance would like to slice me up for what I did at the rally." He walks away from the counter and pushes him self so he sitting on the counter, "I could be kicked out of here and no one would miss me." He smile, "but that's fine. Because I really don't like my self any more." He looks at TJ, "I will stop if you ask after all I did it when others have. The only one who didn't but still turn me down was shehulk. My guess she has some kind of pitty on me or something." Alex Summers arches a blonde brow towards Creek, but he doesn't vocalize anything. He's already given the kid his take on the situation and he would either take his advice or ignore it. He finishes his eggs quietly and drinks the rest of his juice. Now, he would go for a run. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Creek." Is all he says while he goes about cleaning up his own mess. Nocturne just watches Creek, squinting. "Can't imagine why, nope," she answers with sarcasm when he tells her nobody respects him. "But I'm not surprised at this act of yours if that's what this is all about, hating yourself or not." Perhaps against her better judgment, for her tail twitches in seeming agitation - Laura can likely tell - she goes on. "If you just don't care, that's being reckless and it puts others in danger when you act up, not just yourself. Think about that when others are left to deal with the trouble you cause." She's not exactly going into pity-party mode, but saying what she thinks needs to be said. Then she starts to head back toward the doorway after Kensington makes a quick arrival and departure for some reason. "Just don't play games with me, that's all." Laura can pick out the telltale signs then of Talia's tail bouncing back and forth, and from Alex, but she finally says, "Respect is a two way street. You would ask that the staff respect you and your take on things and your preferences, but in turn you should also respect their's and their reasons for things. You cannot have one without the other. If you would have them listen to you, you would at least consider what they have to say as well." Creek is not looking for pity in fact he still smiling, "I do respect them Laura always have. How could I not? Everyone is right. I am not looking for respect I don't need or want it any more. I put people in danger harm relationships between human and mutants." He shakes his head and sighs, "surprise I am still here. the school could save face if they hand me over for my crimes. I had a lot of time to think." He points to his head, "I'm broken and there no way to fix me then wiping memories from my head. I ask Jean and Emma to do it but they never told me if they will or not." Alex Summers clenches his jaw and makes a fist, his anger rising, but he takes a couple deep breaths to calm himself. He says in a steady voice. "Decided to take the cheap way out, eh?" He finishes wiping off the counter shaking his head. "I think I'm gonna go for a run. Clear my head." He announces before making to leave the room. "Creek, you think I was never rebellious when I was a teenager? /Everyone/ is somehow. I gave my dad ulcers, I'd bet you. That you're still here should tell you that others care enough to try helping you instead of just handing you over to someone else, kicking you out or erasing your memories," TJ answers with a shake of her head. "You're not broken and the sooner you accept that and actually let them help, the better. Just wiping the bad stuff in your head is the easy way out but it doesn't teach you anything useful, just that you can do whatever you want and have a built-in excuse for it. Laura's right, too. Just think about that, if you've got all that time to." Whether she's consciously doing it or not, there's the advisor in her coming out. After Alex speaks she moves to follow. "Yeah, I'm gonna get some work in on the bars in the gym." There's a glance from Laura to Creek, "Then why are you announcing your intentions as well as your feelings therein? You are openly stating that you do not wish things to be in a way, but also that you are not seeking to change them, and in essence you are giving up. What are you attempting to do then?"